


A Real Life Coffee Shop Romance

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Not Actually a Coffee Shop AU, Obliviousness, coffee shop AUs as a discussed trope, oblivious crushes, the coffee shop is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Tsugumi knows better than anyone that being a barista is fairly boring. You greet customers, you make coffee, and you may even enjoy it, but in the end it's still mundane and uneventful, regardless of what Himari might say about coffee shops and romance.But maybe falling for a regular isn't quite as out there as she'd initially thought.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 37
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, at the beginning of the year I resolved to do two things:
> 
> 1\. Get into writing original fiction
> 
> 2\. Get into longform writing
> 
> These are both resolutions I can easily keep even under current circumstances. As for number 1, I've done...something. That's one down, in a somewhat minimal way. And now I'm taking a crack at number 2. I've been sitting on this idea for a while, since last year at least, so I have a vague idea of where this goes. Vague. Stay with me for a little, it's been a long time since I've tried anything like this.

“So what kind of coffee do you think Kaoru-senpai drinks? I need to know, this is important.”

Tomoe snorted. “Seta-senpai doesn’t drink coffee. She drinks a cup of milk and sugar with a little coffee mixed in.”

Himari’s jaw dropped. “What? But Kaoru-senpai is so cool, that...that doesn’t seem right at all!”

“Why does it matter how Seta-san takes her coffee?” Ran said cooly before taking another bite of her lunch.

“Writing another fanfic, are we?” Moca said, her trademark lazy smirk adorning her face as she leaned back against the rooftop fence. “Is this one a coffee shop AU?”

Himari sputtered, nearly dropping her lunch as her face went bright red. “Th-that’s not...I’m not even…” It was all she could squeak out before devolving into incoherent babbles.

“Aha, caught ya,” Moca said, sounding extraordinarily pleased with herself. “I can see riiiiiight through you, Hii-chan.”

“Moca-chan, please.” Tsugumi figured that this was as good a time as any to step in. This sort of thing was ingrained in her at this point. “Leave Himari-chan’s hobbies alone.” It was no secret to the rest of Afterglow that Himari wrote “fan fiction” not just of the various romance manga she enjoyed, but also about the Prince of Haneoka herself, Seta Kaoru. It was just a matter of getting the other members (namely Moca) to stop teasing her about it. It wasn’t even that bad, really. Sure, a lot of what she wrote was cheesy, but that served to make it even more satisfying. Not that Tsugumi was biased or anything.

“Wait, hold on, go back.” Tomoe raised her arms slightly in confusion. “What the hell is a coffee shop AU?”

It was almost unsettling how quickly Himari’s expression shifted from embarrassment and visible distress to barely-contained excitement. Ran could be heard letting out a long breath through her nose right before Himari launched into an enthusiastic explanation. “So sometimes romance is thrilling when it’s about star-crossed lovers in life-or-death situations defying everything to be together, right? But sometimes it’s more beautiful when it’s more everyday and ordinary!” She clutched at her chest. “Sometimes you take characters who lead exciting lives and put them in an everyday situation, one that you might find yourself in sometimes! Like a chance meeting in a coffee shop!” Himari was swooning by now, and the hearts in her eyes were almost visible. “To make a destined connection, in a place as simple as the line at a cafe and with someone as ordinary and hardworking as the barista...that is true romance!”

There was a somewhat too long moment of silence as Himari finished her...well, it was sort of an explanation, in a really impassioned way. Surprisingly, it was Ran who spoke up first. “What’s so romantic about a coffee shop?”

Another uncomfortably long silence. Followed by all eyes shifting towards Tsugumi. “Um...why are you all looking at me?”

Tomoe reached up to scratch the back of her head. “Well, you’re a barista, right?” She said. “So you’d probably know all about coffee shops and romance, right?”

“Of course she would!” Himari still seemed to be swept up in the apparent genuine interest in one of her hobbies. “Tsugu knows her way around a coffee shop better than anyone else we know! Surely you’re familiar with seeing a customer come in, and then you take their order, and then there’s this spark, right?”

“Yeah Tsugu,” Moca teased, “I bet you know all about getting crushes on your patrons, hm? Care to tell us who the really cute ones are?”

Now it was Tsugumi who was blushing. “O-oh, it’s not like that at all!” She said, waving her hands defensively. “We’re friendly with all the customers, obviously, especially the regulars, b-but that kind of thing doesn’t really happen, sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. What else was she supposed to do when being put on the spot like this?

“Yeah, I know,” Himari sighed, now having again dramatically shifted her emotions, this time toward disappointment. “But it’s fun to imagine, y’know?” A slight dreamy look started to return to her eyes.

“I suppose it is for you,” Tsugumi said with a small laugh. “But I’m just a normal barista. It’s nothing special.”

The conversation soon steered away from coffee shops, somehow toward some kind of debate about whether some anime character could beat a different character from a different anime in a fight, but even as she listened in something was sticking in Tsugumi’s mind. What if she somehow made that kind of connection with a cafe patron? A “spark,” as Himari had called it? It was a little silly to think about. She was a plain, ordinary girl who worked at a plain, ordinary coffee shop. She was hardly very interesting or appealing outside her job, and probably not much changed about that while she was working. What kind of person would even feel a spark with her? Sparks were for cool and interesting people. Like Eve. If anyone was going to meet their soulmate while working at a cafe, it would definitely be Eve. Eve was a model, an idol, and a modern-day samurai, all on top of already being a gorgeous foreign beauty, and Tsugumi was...well…

An espresso probably had more appeal and character than her, didn’t it?

* * *

Hazawa Cafe was usually quiet in the late afternoons. Most of the customers came in during the few hours following lunch, and by 4 PM almost everyone would have cleared out. Today wasn’t any different. The first rays of the setting sun crept through the window as Tsugumi kept herself busy cleaning up behind the counter. They would close in an hour or two, but for now she was here, keeping watch for any latecomers. 

The familiar tinkling of bells as the door opened caught her attention. The person who stepped through held it.

“Ah!” She perked up, the sight of one of her favorite regulars bringing a genuine smile to her face. “Good afternoon, Sayo-san.”

With the same breathtaking grace she carried herself with everywhere else, Sayo approached the counter, her face its usual mask of bored disdain save for the almost imperceptible upward turn of the corners of her mouth. It was something that at this point Tsugumi was sure only she was able to notice. “Good afternoon, Hazawa-san.”

“Plain black dark roast like always, right?” Ever since they had gotten to know each other when the cafe had held a baking class, Sayo seemed to come here almost every day at this late hour, often to do homework or study. At this point Tsugumi had a pretty good grasp on her tastes. She was simple and unpretentious, and reluctant to overindulge. “Oh, and that cake over there was just made this afternoon.”

Sayo eyed the remaining half of the cake in its display case. “Cinnamon crumb…” She said, her eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully. Her gaze seemed to soften just a little, the smallest of lights shimmering in her eyes at the prospect of house-baked goods. Once again she turned that gaze toward Tsugumi, and she really couldn’t help but wonder just what was in the depths of those beautiful jade eyes. “That sounds wonderful. I’ll have a small piece.”

Even as she rang up Sayo’s order and gave her the total, she couldn’t even remember what it was. All she could focus on was Sayo’s slow blink and gentle nod of acknowledgement, the feel of their fingers lightly brushing as she handed her change back, the way her hair moved as she turned to take a seat at a table, like the branches of a willow in a gentle wind. It took her a small extra second to get started on Sayo’s order, just an extra second so Tsugumi could take her in.

It would never happen, of course. It never could happen. But it would really be something if Sayo had a crush on her, wouldn’t it?

Himari was right about one thing, Tsugumi mused. It was fun to imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this second chapter, it's official: I have gotten further along in a multichap fic than I ever have before. Incredible.

“Um...Hina-senpai?”

Even as she seemed to be focused on student council work, Hina’s eyes had been trained on Tsugumi since she’d gotten here. Both twins had very intense gazes, Tsugumi had noted, but the type of intensity was completely different between the two. Sayo’s eyes were darker, deeper, opaque windows through which one could possibly, maybe catch a glimpse of her soul, if you just looked hard enough. Hina’s, on the other hand, were always full of light, so much so that it seemed to shoot out of them like laser beams. Sometimes, when Sayo would come into the cafe, Tsugumi almost thought she could see what she was thinking behind her gaze. But the inner machinations of Hina’s mind were a mystery, hidden beneath a brilliant green shine.

“Hm? Something up, Tsugu-chan?” Hina said, leaning in closer. A grin spread across her face. “Are you thinking about something? Maybe about the cafe and stuff?”

“Uh...n-no!” Tsugumi leaned back, Hina’s eyes now threatening to bore right through her like a pair of sparkling drills. With anyone else that would have been weirdly specific and out of line, but this was Hina. As they were in her head her thoughts were downright impossible to read, but every word she spoke came straight from her brain, raw and unfiltered. One could only wonder what sort of thoughts she opted not to voice aloud. “I was...I was just wondering why you were looking at me like that.”

“Oh, no reason.” And then, as if nothing happened, she returned to her work. For about thirty seconds. “Onee-chan goes to the cafe a lot, right?”

“Um...yeah, she...she does, I guess.” Tsugumi glanced at the stack of papers in front of her awkwardly. “Why are you asking me about it, though? You could ask her, couldn’t you?”

“I try, but then she tells me I’m being nosy!” Hina clutched at the sides of her head and whined. “It’s like totally impossible to get her to tell me what’s going on there! Especially when she gets all like that!”

“Like...what?”

“You know, like,” Hina began gesturing wildly and incomprehensibly, “all blushy and stammery and stuff!” In the blink of an eye her demeanor shifted, going from chaotic flailing to her hands over her heart, a slight blush dusting her face as she looked away like she was lost in thought. It brought to mind the image of a flustered maiden. “S-sort of like this, see?”

“I...I think I see,” Tsugumi said. She really was starting to get a grasp on what Hina was telling her, if only a little.

“Yeah, so like, what’s going on with that?” Hina was back to her normal energetic self. “Is she seeing someone?” She leaned in extremely close now, grabbing onto Tsugumi’s shoulders and holding her unsettlingly tight. Tsugumi found herself staring straight into Hina’s eyes, and at this distance the light from them threatened to blind her.

“Does she have…” Hina’s toothy grin almost seemed to take up the entire lower half of her face. “... _a girlfriend?_ ”

“Um,” Sweat was starting to roll down Tsugumi’s forehead as she averted her eyes. “N-no, she doesn’t seem to have a girlfriend, a-at least not that I know of.”

“Oh.” Hina backed off and let go of Tsugumi, who slowly released her held breath. “Does she have a boyfriend then?” She rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. “But that would be weird, because I know for sure Onee-chan’s a lesbian…”

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend either, I don’t think,” Tsugumi said with a small awkward laugh as she adjusted her blazer. “She always comes in alone, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I see,” Hina said, her eyes narrowing. “Well that’s really weird. If she’s not seeing anyone, why does she get like that when I ask her about the cafe?” A smirk started to grow on Hina’s face, and Tsugumi felt herself getting nervous again. “Maybe,” She said, tapping her chin twice with her index finger, “she’s there to see the cute barista?”

Tsugumi’s face exploded into scarlet as she nearly fell backwards in her chair, only managing to save herself at the expense of her pen and a few papers being knocked to the floor. “N-n-now wait a second! She’s not--”

“Aha, just kidding!” Hina stuck her tongue out and winked, and Tsugumi felt like an electric current had just been briefly run through her body. “Man, you shoulda seen your face, Tsugu-chan! It was really really funny!” Tsugumi just chuckled awkwardly in response, still a little too frazzled to actually say anything. “But yeah, I don’t know what’s up with her lately, so could you like, keep an eye on her for me?”

“I...I guess I could,” She answered, not necessarily meaning it. She was too caught up in what Hina had said earlier. The idea of Sayo going to the cafe every day just to see her...that seemed unlikely, as much as it made something inside her flutter. But that did beg the question: why _did_ Sayo come in every day?

* * *

An empty yet open cafe. The first rays of sunset. The sound of the bell over the door. Sayo was right on time today.

“Sayo-san!” Tsugumi greeted, smiling warmly as she watched Sayo approach. Something jumped in her chest as she saw Sayo give a small smile back. “Welcome back! Oh, we have those cookies you like today. The matcha ones.”

The lights went up in Sayo’s eyes, in that way that Tsugumi relished every time she saw it. Like twinkling stars poking through the cloud cover on an overcast night. “Oh. Excellent. I’ll have some, thank you.”

“With your usual, right?” Tsugumi said as she retrieved a box containing a few cookies from under the counter that she may have saved for this exact reason. Sayo nodded, her eyes now focused on the box in front of her, before reaching into her bag for her wallet. “Ah, no, don’t bother.”

“What?” Sayo looked up in confusion. Her expression had changed from almost serene to mildly shocked. “But I must pay you for--”

“Don’t worry about it.” Beaming, Tsugumi pushed the box towards Sayo. “It’s on the house for today. Have a seat and I’ll get your coffee ready.” Sayo looked conflicted, her eyes going troublingly dark, before lights filled them up again as she pulled her hand out of her bag. A small but unmistakably genuine smile was spread across her face, and Tsugumi could practically feel the warmth radiating off of her.

“You’re too kind, Hazawa-san,” Sayo said as she accepted the box. “Thank you very much.” She bowed slightly before moving to a table over by the window, and Tsugumi allowed herself one last glance at Sayo, now framed almost ethereally by the gradually reddening rays of the setting sun, before moving to prepare a simple cup of black coffee.

As she measured the beans into the grinder, Tsugumi found herself recalling the conversation--if it could be called that--with Hina from earlier that day. Again, why did Sayo come here at this time every day? Could it be the matcha cookies? Hmm...no, she had only gotten into those after this had become a regular thing. The coffee, then? But Sayo’s order was rather plain, not that Tsugumi was judging her for it. Sayo was pretty clearly not an avid coffee drinker, and Tsugumi guessed that she likely didn’t register any difference between professionally made coffee and something she could make at home. That was probably why she drank dark roast americanos. Glancing up as she finished pouring the espresso shot over the hot water, she paused to watch Sayo, an open textbook lying on the table, scribbling something into a notebook and slowly nibbling a cookie.

Well, finding out would be as easy as asking, wouldn’t it?

Placing the steaming cup on a serving tray, she carefully carried it over. Sayo seemed mostly focused on whatever she was doing, but as Tsugumi drew closer she seemed to perk up, possibly at the smell of coffee getting closer.

“Here,” Tsugumi said as she placed the cup on the table. “It’s very hot, so be careful.”

Sayo looked up at her, bathed in a gentle orange light that served to amplify the warmth in her gaze. “Again, thank you.” She picked up the cup by the handle and blew away some of the steam, but did not take a sip.

Setting aside the serving tray, Tsugumi pulled out the seat across from Sayo. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

The small smile on Sayo’s face spoke volumes. “Of course not. Your company would be appreciated.”

Something about Sayo’s choice of words made Tsugumi feel giddy as she sat down. Folding her arms in front of her, she watched as Sayo once again picked up the cup of coffee, this time taking a small, cautious sip. A small, satisfied hum could be heard as she set it down again.

“Sayo-san?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been wondering...why do you come here so often around this time? What is it that brings you here? I see you studying, but why do you do that here and not at home?”

Sayo closed her eyes as she bit into a cookie, taking her time to chew. “It’s simple,” She said once the bite had been swallowed. “This place is quieter and more peaceful than my house ever is.” She reached for the cup again. “And…” It may have been a trick of the lighting, but Tsugumi swore she almost saw Sayo blushing. “I like the way you make coffee, Tsugumi-san.” A second passed before Sayo seemed to realize what she had just said. “Ah, may I call you that?”

“Of course,” Tsugumi said, trying her hardest not to stutter or blush at the sound of her name on Sayo’s beautiful lips, and somehow succeeding. “We’re friends after all, and you’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you.” A warm glow seemed to surround them, but whether it was from the setting sun or the peace and contentment radiating off of Sayo, Tsugumi couldn’t really tell. She simply watched as Sayo took another sip, this one longer and deeper. Taking time to savor it. Tsugumi only found herself releasing her breath once Sayo set the cup down.

“The coffee is wonderful today,” Sayo’s eyes met hers, and the glow in them travelled downward and settled as a warm feeling in her chest. “Tsugumi-san.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to shoot a special thank you to my buddy Zaven for imparting his barista knowledge and experience to me, you've been a big help with this story and you're a great friend. Love you man!

Reluctantly, Tsugumi raised the freshly brewed coffee to her lips. Even on a Sunday like today, the shop was always quiet right after opening, which gave her a small window of time to make something for herself. Normally she would make something sweeter, but she had realized that this was a great time to practice making americanos. This was smoother than the one she made yesterday, and she could actually taste the chocolate and caramel notes in the roast, but it was still bitter, and it made her grimace.

“What? Tsugumi-san, are you not drinking a mocha today?” Turning around, Tsugumi noticed Eve standing behind her, looking worried. “That’s black coffee, isn’t it? But you don’t like black coffee.”

Tsugumi just smiled at her. “No, but I want to get better at making it. I can’t really tell how much I’m improving if I don’t test it, can I?”

A look of determination fell over Eve, the one that indicated she was shifting into full bushido mode. “Tsugumi-san,” She said, her fist clenched, “There is no need to force yourself to suffer like this. I will taste the coffee for you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Tsugumi said with a small laugh as she set the cup down. “This is kind of a personal thing, so I have to be the one to taste it.”

“Ah, I understand,” Eve said, nodding sagely. “There is something driving you towards perfection, and you are doing whatever it takes to achieve it, even at your own expense. The essence of bushido!” Eve returned to her earlier task of setting out muffins that had been made earlier for display, but didn’t seem quite ready to drop the subject yet. “What inspired you so, by the way?”

Tsugumi hid the rising blush on her face with her hand. “Somebody told me they liked the way I make black coffee the other day,” She said, perhaps a little too quietly. “It made me want to get even better, you know?”

“Of course!” Eve stood up, clapping her hands together excitedly. “Nothing can inspire such intense passion like love can!”

“Oh, no no, it’s not like that,” Tsugumi said, waving her hands fervently in front of her. “We’re just friends, nothing more.” Why did everyone assume there was something romantic going on? Sure, perhaps the idea was a fun little fantasy, but the reality of things was a lot less exciting.

“Oh, I see.” Eve sounded almost disappointed. “Still, good luck Tsugu-san! It’s clear that you’re putting your feelings into this, and I hope they can reach whoever has inspired you like this.”

Tsugumi smiled, holding back a wince as she took another sip of the coffee. Even in spite of the smoothness and flavor notes it was still so harsh...how could Sayo drink something like this, much less enjoy how she made it? It puzzled her, frustrated her. Tsugumi possessed a barista’s palate from years of getting to know coffee through taste, so if she could barely taste the flavor through the overwhelming bitterness, what was the appeal for a layman like Sayo?

“I hope so.” She really, really hoped so.

* * *

The next day, with school having once again resumed, Tsugumi knew to once again expect Sayo in the afternoon. While waiting she had prepared one more dark roast americano, and had somehow managed to finish the entire cup. Today she had managed to pull it for just the right amount of time, with the bitterness being at a tolerable level, but that was just it. Tolerable. She knew that Sayo just didn’t know better when it came to coffee, but she deserved better than this. Tsugumi leaned on her elbow and sighed, before the sound of the bell snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Sayo-san!” She said, ignoring the way her heart started beating just a little faster. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Tsugumi-san.” Tsugumi was still not over the way Sayo said her name. The softness of her voice, the way she clearly spoke each syllable, it was like she felt privileged to even say it.

“Will you be having your usual?” Even as she asked this Tsugumi felt her stomach tying itself into knots. Sayo had said she liked her black coffee, she really had, and she probably did mean it, but…

“Actually,” Sayo’s eyes drifted downward, a slight pink color rising in her cheeks, “I want to try something else today.” Sayo looked up again, her eyes now looking straight into Tsugumi’s, warm and swirling with tiny lights. “Tell me, what do you usually make for yourself?”

“Wh...what?”

“Surely you sample your own craft,” Sayo said with genuine curiosity. “You do take pride in it, don’t you?”

“O-oh! Yes, of course!” Tsugumi felt like her soul had departed from the mortal plane and was rapidly ascending. Sayo wanted to see, to taste her more passionate work. She was standing in front of her, asking her to pour her soul out into a coffee cup.

And she was overjoyed to oblige.

“Well, my favorite drink is a cafe mocha. Most people just call it a mocha latte, though.” It was extremely, extremely difficult for Tsugumi not to start vibrating with excitement. She was going to make her favorite drink. For Sayo. Her heart was positively racing, and she was almost afraid it would simply leap out of her chest.

Sayo looked contemplative as she raised her eyes to the menu above the counter, presumably reading the drink’s description. “A latte with chocolate…” She said, her voice almost hypnotically soft. “Is that sweet?” Their eyes met as she lowered hers again, and Tsugumi swore she felt... _something_ in their connected gaze.

Some kind of...spark.

“It’s a little sweet,” Tsugumi said, and wondered if Sayo could see the sparkles that were surely filling up her eyes by now. “It’s mostly smooth and creamy, though. It’s nice.” Tsugumi just stood there and smiled, watching Sayo’s thoughts swirl behind her eyes.

“I think...I think I’ll try that,” She said, reaching into her bag for her wallet. “And a slice of marble cake, as well.”

“No, don’t bother paying,” Tsugumi waved her hand. That same sort of confused look fell over Sayo’s face, before she closed her eyes and sighed as she put her wallet away again.

“This is a business, you know,” Sayo said. “You need to make money somehow.” Even though she was showing that overly critical side she was probably better known for right now, her voice was still soft and warm, full of affection.

“We have other paying customers, don’t worry. You’re just a special exception.”

Sayo blushed ever so slightly. “I...see.” She looked off to the side, seemingly trying to process the current situation.

Tsugumi laughed gently. “Don’t overthink it, it’s no big deal,” She said, watching as Sayo’s shoulders seemed to relax a bit. “Go have a seat, I’ll get your order ready.”

Tsugumi took a moment to watch as Sayo made her way to her usual spot by the window, before turning around and getting to work. A cafe mocha. This was practically her signature, she could make one of these in her sleep. Humming softly to keep her focus and not let herself be overwhelmed by excitement, she once again started the process of making the building block of every coffee beverage: the espresso. This was dark roast coffee was meant for, she thought as she measured out the beans into the grinder. She would use the blend she normally used with Sayo’s order, and now when paired with the cocoa powder its character could shine through a little more.

Taking out the portafilter from the espresso machine, she moved to position it under the chamber, now full of fresh grounds. Pour out some grounds, even them out, tamp them down. Soon enough the grounds were packed tight and solid, machine-ready. Snapping the now full portafilter back into the machine, she grabbed a cup and placed it under the group head before hitting the button to start the pulling process. After about thirty seconds (Tsugumi had done this enough times that she no longer needed a stopwatch by now) a deep brown liquid had settled at the bottom of the cup. Pure espresso. The smell of coffee now permeated the air around her, filling her lungs, granting her its energy without even needing to drink it.

The next step was the cocoa powder. Tsugumi loved how well chocolate and coffee paired together, not just in drinks, but in general. One of the cakes her mother would make sometimes, a chocolate pound cake, actually used coffee grounds in the recipe, and it gave it such a rich, earthy flavor that matched the dense and moist texture nicely. It seemed like something Sayo might be into, come to think of it. She did know how to make it on her own by now…

Realizing she was getting distracted, Tsugumi shook her head and measured out a scoop of cocoa powder into the cup, stirring it into the espresso with a whisk. Soon it was blended smooth, the faint aroma of chocolate starting to mingle with the coffee.

She set the whisk aside and grabbed the small metal jug used for the milk. Not much was needed, the foaming process meant that a good amount of the volume would be taken up by air. Activating the steam wand, she inserted it just under the surface of the milk, watching as the surface began to swirl and twist into a tiny whirlpool. Soon bubbles had formed on the surface, so she carefully moved the wand deeper to ensure that the air would properly mix into the milk. The jug had grown warm in her hand by the time the process had finished, leaving the milk smooth and steaming.

After wiping the wand clean, she poured out most of the milk into the waiting cup. Most, not all. A small amount was needed for the final step. She once again picked up the whisk, blending everything smooth into a pale brown color. It was almost finished. All that remained was to mark the latte with her signature. For most cafe patrons Tsugumi would make a simple heart or leaf. She did practice more complex latte art, of course, but the thing about it was that it was art. It was a glimpse into her soul, and her soul was terribly unassuming and plain, much like the rest of her. But…

She glanced over at the window to see Sayo, once again framed by the setting sun. Her breath caught in her throat.

If there was anyone she wanted to see her soul, it was Hikawa Sayo.

Picking up the jug again, Tsugumi got to work on a more complex design she’d stumbled upon a couple months ago and had been practicing on and off since. It started with a ring of small petals along the outside of the cup, followed by another ring inside, this one with the petals overlapping with the first ring. More rings were added, growing tighter, until the design was finished with a singular, circular dot at the very center. Tsugumi set the jug down and took a moment to admire her work.

A cafe mocha, topped with a milky white camellia.

Delicately, Tsugumi set the mocha onto a serving tray, and left it there momentarily to get the other part of Sayo’s order. With the cake now plated and ready, the moment of truth was approaching. Tsugumi put everything she could into controlling her heartbeat and her breathing, not wanting to clumsily ruin her hard work in the throes of anticipation. She came close when Sayo perked up upon her approach, but somehow managed to steady herself.

“Here,” She said, setting the items down in front of Sayo. “Be sure to tell me what you think, okay?”

Sayo simply nodded before focusing her attention on the latte. She was just...looking at it. Staring thoughtfully, as if admiring a painting in a museum. A long moment passed before she spoke up.

“Do you make designs like this every time you make this drink?” Sayo said, still admiring the flower.

“Um...n-no,” Tsugumi said, now having sat down across from her. “Normally I do something simple, I don’t want to waste anyone’s time since I’m not all that good at latte art…”

“Tsugumi-san.”

“Yes?”

Sayo took the cup by the handle and raised it slowly, carefully, like it was a priceless object. “This is beautiful.” Her smile, her eyes, they were all so sincere looking as she stared at the flower, completely enthralled. “I almost don’t want to ruin it.”

“Oh...that’s…” The heat rising in her face was making it hard for Tsugumi to find the right words for the moment. “I-it’s just milk, you know, it’s all meant to be drunk, s-so it’s no big deal…” Her words died down, probably so she could better listen to Sayo’s soft laughter.

“Perhaps,” She said, the rays of the setting sun catching in her eyes as she looked up, leaving them aglow. “But you’ve made it into something beautiful. Understand that.” She closed her eyes as she took a small, careful sip, and Tsugumi held her breath.

“What do you think?” She asked as Sayo lowered the cup from her lips.

“It’s nothing like what I normally get,” She said, her focus now on her drink. “It’s smoother. Mild.” She took another sip, now taking a brief moment to savor. “It’s sweet.” Another sip. “It feels...how do I put this...it feels very you.”

“What do you mean?”

Sayo set the cup down. “It’s gentle. All the harshness is gone.” She smiled, a warm, beautiful, smile that Tsugumi wanted to burn into her memory forever. “I like this. You have good taste.”

“Th-thank you…”

* * *

How long had she been lying here on her bed, staring up at her ceiling? Was it an hour? Was it ten minutes? It was hard to tell, with the way she’d been replaying the events of the afternoon in her mind.

“Sayo-san…” She softly whispered Sayo’s name as she remembered the care with which she had handled the cup simply because of the art, the way she had savored every sip down to the last drop, how she had smiled at her like that...it all made her feel like there was something rattling around in her chest, some kind of energy she had no clue how to release. She let out a long, slow breath in an attempt to steady herself.

_Ping!_ That sound. It was the sound of a text coming in. Followed by several more.

Sitting up, Tsugumi grabbed her phone from where it lay off to the side and turned it on. A series of texts from Himari, sent to the Afterglow groupchat. She unlocked her phone and read the messages carefully.

_guys ok!_

_we have a show booked for friday at galaxy_

_were playing the first set and we start at 5_

_we have to be there like 1 hour early tho so clear ur schedules!_


	4. Chapter 4

As per usual by now, Sayo was taking her time to admire the design on her latte. “A rose, hm?” She looked up at Tsugumi, a pleased smile on her face. “I suppose you like doing flowers.”

Tsugumi laughed softly. “Only for you,” She said, watching as Sayo continued to appraise the art just a little more before raising the cup to her lips. For the past three days Sayo had declined to order black coffee, and instead opted for a mocha instead. This sat perfectly with Tsugumi, who figured that she could happily go the rest of her life making lattes with flowers on them just for her.

“You seem to do a lot of things only for me, I’ve noticed,” Sayo said after a long, careful sip of her drink. “You refuse my money, you sit with me and talk instead of continuing to work at your station...surely you don’t do this for everyone?”

“You got me,” Tsugumi said with a shrug. “It’s no big deal though. You just come in so late, when nobody else does, so you’re the only customer here who I can really just...spend time with.”

The conversation gradually shifted to various other topics, largely school- or band-related, little things in their lives. Tsugumi felt like she could have talked with Sayo like this for hours, she always felt like she could, but much too soon had the sun’s rays turned from orange to a dull red, and the red would soon fade and leave only the dark night sky.

Luckily Sayo noticed how much time had passed and stood up, sparing Tsugumi the heartbreak of telling her it was time to leave. “It seems to have gotten late. I should be on my way home, I’ll probably be missed soon.”

“Ah, yeah,” Tsugumi said, trying not to look disappointed. “I need to start closing up shop, too.” She stood up as well, gathering Sayo’s used dishes onto the serving tray she’d set off to the side. Sayo smiled down at her, that same small smile that somehow held so much warmth, before turning and heading towards the door.

“Once again, thank you, Tsugumi-san,” She said, turning around to look back at her. “I always enjoy spending time with you here.” The bell jingled as she opened the door, but as she was halfway out of it she turned back again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tsugumi smiled. “Yeah, I’ll--” Wait. Tomorrow? But tomorrow she had to… “Wait, Sayo-san!”

Too late. She was gone now. Tsugumi’s heart sank.

Sayo didn’t know about the show tomorrow. Tsugumi had forgotten to tell her.

* * *

“Hey, Tsugu, are you alright? You’ve been kinda quiet.”

Tsugumi blinked herself back to reality to see Himari having gotten right up into her face, her eyes wide with concern. “Ah, no, I mean, yes!” She said, taking a few steps back and putting her hands up. “I’m fine! Doing great!”

She surveyed her surroundings. Right, they were in the back room at Galaxy, they’d just gotten there and needed to start setting up. It was...she glanced at a clock on the wall. 4:03? 4:03 PM on a weekday. And she was at Galaxy. Doing another quick sweep of the room, she noticed the worried looks on the rest of her bandmates’ faces. Particularly Ran, who’s narrowed eyes and furrowed brow managed to speak volumes.

“Tsugumi,” She said, her voice level, “If you aren’t feeling well, then we don’t have to do this. We aren’t Afterglow with just four members.”

There was her window. She could just say the word, and this would all be called off. She could go back to the cafe, apologize for being late, and spend the rest of the afternoon with Sayo like she always did. It would be that easy.

It would be that easy to ditch the band, the group of friends for whom she served as the heart, to deny them the chance to perform, just to return to the shelter of her family’s cafe to talk to a girl. Tsugumi knew deep down that if she bailed now, Sayo would only be disappointed in her.

“No, I’m fine,” She said, shaking her head and smiling. “I wouldn’t want you to call anything off just because of me.”

The next fifty minutes were spent setting up equipment, tuning instruments, and just general goofing off. At least on the part of the other members. Tsugumi just kind of sat in a corner, awash in her own thoughts. Had Sayo actually shown up to the cafe and wondered where she was? Did she feel like she’d been stood up? Was she disappointed in her anyway? Eve was there right now, so if she had any questions they could be answered easily, but still…

Maybe she got lucky. Maybe Yukina had called the rest of Roselia in for surprise practice this afternoon and Sayo wasn’t anywhere near the cafe. Maybe. But Tsugumi wouldn’t bet on it.

“Afterglow! You’re on in five!” A stagehand called, once again snapping Tsugumi out of her thoughts. Right, yes, the performance. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself. Sayo was important to her, yes, but so was her band. She had to give it her all for them right now. She tried to summon the unique combination of excitement and fear that she always felt before a show as adrenaline started to flow and made her heart race. A different kind of racing than the one she’d been experiencing lately, more wild, more intense. It wasn’t like the happy little flutters she’d feel when she’d see Sayo, when her eyes would light up like that upon being offered whatever baked goods were available today, when she would prepare coffee for her with the utmost care and affection because for her that was the deepest and truest way to express her feelings of...

There was a sudden, painful twinge in Tsugumi’s chest as something inside her clicked.

Of  _ love _ .

Dear heavens, she’d actually done it. The thing she said didn’t really happen had happened and she’d fallen for a regular at the cafe. She’d fallen in love with Hikawa Sayo.

Tsugumi’s head was once again swimming as the band moved out onto stage. She somehow managed to make her way behind her keyboard, and as she placed her fingers over the keys a little bit of clarity returned to her, but she could barely hear anything over the pounding in her chest. She took in a few long, deep breaths. She could have a breakdown over her feelings later, for now she needed to keep it together. She focused her attention on the front of the stage, on Ran. Ran was the conduit through which the energy of the crowd flowed, through which it could reach her, steady her, temporarily cleanse her of the emotions that threatened to tear their way out of her. Her breathing gradually evened out as she watched Ran raise one hand.

“Everyone!” She said, her voice booming even over the roar of the audience. “We are Afterglow!”

* * *

Tsugumi had hurriedly left the live house more or less the moment Afterglow’s set had ended. She hadn’t even bothered explaining anything to her bandmates, she’d just told them she was tired and needed to be getting home now. Which was true, sort of.

She was only one block away from the cafe. Eve should be finishing up the closing procedures by now, which was confirmed moments later when the cafe came into view and she could be seen through the windows. Unconsciously she picked up her pace. She was panting by the time she unlocked the door and practically threw it open.

“Eve-san!” She said between heavy breaths. “Good evening! How was the shop while I was away?”

Eve spent just a little too long just looking at her, probably confused as to why she had been running. “Everything was just fine, business as usual.” Her eyebrows slanted upward in concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, ahaha,” Tsugumi said, flashing a smile that no person who was “fine” would probably have on their face. “Exciting show tonight, I’m just a little winded.”

“I see.” Eve seemed to buy it. Tsugumi held back a sigh of relief. “By the way, someone came by looking for you earlier.”

Tsugumi stiffened. “Who was it?”

“Hikawa Sayo-san. She seemed disappointed that you weren’t here.”

“What did you say to her?”

“I told her you were playing at Galaxy. That is where you were, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” There was a tightening feeling in her throat. Her eyes itched.

“Tsugumi-san, are you really alright?” Eve said, coming closer. “You look like you’re about to cry.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” She laughed, as if to demonstrate how fine she was. The sound was hollow and mirthless. “I can take things from here, Eve-san. You’re free to go.”

There was a deeply worried look on Eve’s face. “Are you sure? Because you--”

“I’m sure!” Tsugumi said, perhaps a little louder than she had meant, and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. “I’ll be fine,” She said, this time much more quietly.

Eve looked at her pitifully for just a second longer. “Alright. Please don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay?” She said before removing her apron and going in back to hang it up. Tsugumi didn’t answer with words, she just simply nodded.

She waited until Eve had left before wandering into the storage room and collapsing onto the floor, tears streaming down her face. Heavy sobs forced themselves out from her throat, causing her body to shake as she curled herself inward, her knees hugged against her chest. Her vision blurred, her nose ran, her breathing was choppy and uneven as her lungs spasmed with each sob, the force causing her whole body to heave. Was Sayo mad at her? Would she stop coming to see her in the afternoons? Would she no longer smile like that at her, radiating warmth and affection, and instead regard her coldly like she did with everyone else?

Had she really ruined her own chance with someone just as she’d realized her own feelings?

“Sayo-san...Sayo-san, I’m so sorry…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we are finished! Thanks to everyone who read this fic, your support was critical in helping me get this whole thing written and not just let it die on the first chapter. Will I make longform multichap fics a more frequent thing in the future? Who knows, but thanks to you guys I know it's a possibility.

She’d been awake for a couple hours now, probably. Not that it made a difference. Awake or not, she didn’t really want to leave her bed. Fortunately she had that luxury today. It was a Saturday, and since her mother had been the one to find her in the cafe storage room practically lying in a puddle of her own tears last night she’d been more or less excused from her responsibilities for now. This was fine. She was tired. She could do without seeing anyone today. Her eyelids were getting heavy again, so she figured she might as well go back to sleep.

“Tsugu!” A familiar loud voice, followed by an equally loud series of quick, violent knocks on her bedroom door, jolted her awake. “Tsugu! You awake?”

“She is now,” A quieter, sleepier voice drawled.

“Tomoe, no!” Pleaded a high-pitched, girlish voice. “You’re going to break her door down if you do that!”

A long, drawn out sigh could be heard.

Tsugumi sat up, rubbing her eyes as she turned toward the door. “Guys…?”

The door opened (remaining on its hinges, thankfully) and Himari immediately barreled into the room, followed closely by the rest of Afterglow. “Tsuguuuuu!” She threw her arms around Tsugumi’s shoulders, nearly knocking her over with a surprised yelp. As she steadied herself Tsugumi noticed that Himari’s eyes were swimming with tears. “Come on, Tsugu, please tell us what’s wrong!”

“You were acting strange last night,” Ran said, the worry in her voice subtle enough that the other four people in the room were probably the only ones in the world who could sense it. “You insisted you were fine, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.” She took a few steps forward, until she was hovering above Tsugumi. “Tsugumi, I can’t put into words how important you are to Afterglow. If something is wrong, then please let us know.”

Tsugumi looked up at Ran, even as Himari wrapped herself tighter around her, before her gaze fell downward again. “I’m sorry. It’s something silly, nothing you need to worry about.” Well, no, it was a little too heavy to be called “silly,” but it certainly wasn’t something to burden her friends with either.

“Yeah it is,” Tomoe said in the softest, tenderest voice she could muster. Which, given that this was Tomoe, still only barely qualified as an “indoor voice.” “Your problems are our problems, and we’re gonna do whatever we can to help.”

In spite of her lingering sadness, Tsugumi couldn’t help but let out a small, genuine laugh. Maybe she wasn’t very lucky when it came to love, but she was nothing short of blessed to have such wonderful and caring friends. “I’m grateful, but I don’t think there’s anything you could do anyway.”

“I mean, you don’t know that,” Moca said from where she leaned on the doorframe. “Who knows, maybe the key to your woes is somewhere in Himari’s bag.”

“What? Why my bag?”

As the situation escalated Tsugumi went silent. Obviously it was unlikely that any actual, physical key could resolve anything, and she questioned whether there was any kind of metaphorical key either, but...well…

Her attention turned back to the scene in front of her, where Tomoe had apparently lifted Moca up by her shoulders and was holding her aloft. Telling them would at least get some things off her chest, as well as put a stop to...whatever was going on here.

“Um! So…” She first made sure to get their attention. It worked. Tomoe slowly lowered Moca as everyone turned to look at her. Tsugumi took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. “So there’s...there’s this customer that’s been coming into the cafe in the afternoons, when everyone else is gone. And she’s a high schooler, she comes in after school. She’s been doing this for a few months now, a-and we’ve gotten really close. This has been like a thing for us, where we talk and hang out all the time, and I really like spending time with her, she’s really pretty and sweet, but…” She sniffed. Just thinking about how Sayo had come to the cafe expecting to see her, only to leave in disappointment...everything was all coming up again. “I missed her last night...and I think...I think she’s mad at me…” Tears once again burned her cheeks as they rolled down.

“Oh jeez...Sorry Tsugu,” Tomoe said as she sat down on the bed and pulled Tsugumi into a tight yet comforting hug. She found herself relaxing into Tomoe’s arms as she cried into her shoulder.

“I’m sure she’s not mad,” Himari gently cooed as she stroked Tsugumi’s hair. “Maybe if you just talk to her things will work out.”

“Wait,” Moca chimed in, “you said you didn’t get crushes on your patrons.”

There was a long, pregnant moment of silence as Moca’s words registered in everyone’s mind. Followed by Ran groaning and facepalming. Which was then followed by Himari squealing excitedly.

“OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE A CRUSH! ON A CUSTOMER!” Hearts were practically flying out of her eyes as she clutched at her chest, enraptured at having encountered something she previously only read about. Almost as soon as it had fallen over her the awestruck look faded, replaced by fiery determination. “Okay! Now you  _ definitely _ have to talk to her!”

“Oh yeah, totally!” Tomoe had now pulled Tsugumi out of her embrace and was now beaming down at her. She didn’t seem to be bothered by the odd look that was a result of having both tear stains and a heavy blush on her face. “Who is it? We gotta know so we can find them!”

“Ah...um…” This morning had been such an emotional roller coaster that Tsugumi was having a little trouble trying to get her thoughts in line.

“Is it Kaoru-senpai?” Himari leaned in very close, looking as though she were ready to determine the answer by reading Tsugumi’s mind directly instead of just waiting for her to respond. “It’s not Kaoru-senpai, is it?”

“N-no, it’s not her,” She said, finally managing to put together a coherent sentence. Himari backed off a little, a small amount of her previous intensity evaporating away. But only a small amount, she still almost looked like she was ready for an interrogation. “It’s...um...it’s…” She took a few deep breaths, before making direct eye contact with Ran. “It’s...it’s Hikawa Sayo…”

“Whoa, wait, really?”

“What? You and Sayo-san? But she’s so...so…”

“Ooh, sounds like a scandal, huh Ran?”

Now that Moca had brought it up, everyone else’s eyes shifted to Ran as well. This was one thing Tsugumi had realized might be a problem, albeit perhaps irrationally. Ran had come a long way in her relationship with Yukina, and hostility had long since given way to the mutual respect of a healthy rivalry, but there was still an anxious knot tying itself in her stomach.

Ran closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. “You know how I feel about Minato-san and her band,” She said, before opening her eyes again and looking straight into Tsugumi’s. “But your happiness is important to me too. If being with Sayo-san is the thing that makes you happy, I won’t get in your way.”

“Ran-chan…” Jeez, now she even had Ran’s blessing. The tears in her eyes started welling up again. If only she’d realized her feelings sooner, then she would have been able to move forward with Sayo, but now…

“Tsugu!” The sudden volume of Himari’s voice forced Tsugumi to snap to attention. “Now you  _ absolutely _ have to talk to her! You have her number, right?”

“Um…” And now, on top of the tears, there was nervous sweat forming on her face. “I...I never exchanged numbers with her, actually…”

“Whaaaaaat? What do you mean you didn’t exchange numbers?” Himari seemed oddly shocked for something that seemed to make perfect sense, at least to Tsugumi. “How are we going to get in touch with her now?”

“I don’t think it’s normal for baristas to swap numbers with their customers,” said Ran, who thankfully seemed to be on the same page.

“Tsugu may not have Sayo-san’s number,” Moca said, reaching into her pocket, “but I have Lisa-san’s.” She pulled out her phone and held it up, a text log between her and Lisa on the screen. “Playing matchmaker for you two shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” Tsugumi said, mildly panicking. She appreciated the gesture, of course, but this situation was much too delicate for Afterglow as a whole to handle. “I’ll figure things out on my own, it’ll be--”

“Too late,” Moca said with a smirk as she hit “send.” “Relax, Tsugu. I don’t have a plan, but I’m sure we can all come up with something.”

As the others chimed in with ideas, Tsugumi remained silent, thinking only about how Moca’s words were probably the least reassuring things she could have heard in this situation.

* * *

It had been a day since the rest of Afterglow had put into motion some kind of plan to set her up with Sayo, and so far nothing had come of it. Tsugumi had decided that this was fine, actually. She’d missed her chance, and she would live with it. Perhaps even take some lessons to heart. It was impossible that Sayo returned her feelings anyway. Sayo was beautiful and talented and commanded respect from others, and she was just some barista who happened to be in a band with her friends. There was no comparison between them. It would never work.

The warm, sweet scent of chocolate wafted through the kitchen as Tsugumi took a loaf of pound cake out of the oven and set it aside. It had been a little while since she’d made this recipe, and she wasn’t as confident that she made it as good as her mother did, but she’d been in the mood for it. Nothing mended a broken heart quite like chocolate could, and for this particular broken heart the addition of coffee into the cake made it all the more potent. She closed her eyes and inhaled, letting the scent fill her lungs. It was soothing her already.

The sound of the bell over the door reached her ears. That was odd, the cafe wasn’t supposed to officially open for another half hour or so. Maybe she’d forgotten to lock the door while things were being set up? She did sometimes forget to do that. But usually customers would see the “closed” sign and not even notice that the door was open, much less try to come in. Sighing, she reluctantly left the kitchen to deal with the early bird.

“I’m sorry, but we’re--” She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw who had walked in. “Sayo-san?”

In front of the door, looking just as nervous and confused as Tsugumi felt, was Hikawa Sayo.

“Um...Good morning, Tsugumi-san,” She said, her eyes aimed at the floor off to the side somewhere. “I really don’t mean to be a pest. I’m not actually here of my own volition.”

“Not of your own volition…” Tsugumi repeated. “What do you mean?” Oh no, was this the Plan that had been discussed earlier?

“Well, I was told you wanted to talk to me,” Sayo said, fidgeting with one of the buttons on her coat. “I was planning to wait until tomorrow at our usual time, but the others were…” She looked at the windows behind her, seeming even more confused, “...very...insistent…”

Tsugumi was about to ask why she was looking at the windows, and who, exactly, she meant by “the others” when Sayo’s words registered fully in her mind. “Wait,” She said softly, “Our usual time?”

“Of course,” Sayo said, finally stepping somewhat closer. “It’s especially important since I missed you on Friday.”

Tsugumi’s eyes widened as more tears started to fill them. This time, however, they were not tears of sorrow, but tears of relief. “You mean...you aren’t mad at me?”

Sayo smiled, that warm, gentle smile that left Tsugumi with a floaty feeling in her chest. “Why would I be mad?” She came even closer, close enough for Tsugumi to see the smile in those deep jade eyes as well. “I can’t assume you forgot to tell me Afterglow was playing that night out of malice. I’ll admit I was a little heartbroken at first, but it was inspiring to see you play. Although something was off about your performance, you seemed like you weren’t giving it your fullest.”

“Wait, what?” Tsugumi almost yelled from the shock. “You were at Galaxy?”

“I came as soon as I heard and managed to catch the last few minutes of your set,” Sayo said, still smiling. “I must admit your band is good, even though you were not at your best.” A light blush rose in her cheeks. “In truth I was simply satisfied just to see you.”

“S-Sayo-san…” Her heart was pounding, but it wasn’t the agonizing, painful pounding that she remembered from two nights ago. It was that vigorous, energetic feeling that made her feel like she could rise above the clouds. Sayo had come to see her...Sayo had come all the way from the cafe to the live house just to see her. “Sayo-san, I...there was a reason my playing was off.”

A worried look came over Sayo. “Tsugumi-san, if anything is ever wrong, don’t hesitate to share it with me.” Sayo was actually concerned for her well-being…

If she didn’t shoot her shot now, she was, in this moment, a fool. Perhaps she had been a fool in the past, and she had no doubt she would be a fool in the future, but right now, Hazawa Tsugumi would be anything but a fool.

“It’s because…” She took a series of long, deep breaths, hoping the oxygen intake would keep her from shaking too hard. “It’s because I was overwhelmed… because I had just realized that…” She closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head, not feeling quite brave enough to look Sayo in the eye when she would say her next words. “...that I like you! A lot! I like you a lot!”

Silence. Silence that could be cut with a knife. Tsugumi almost swore she could even hear Sayo’s rapid heartbeat, even over the roar of her own.

“Tsugumi-san…” Sayo’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. “I...I never imagined I would be able to say this, but…” She nervously cleared her throat. Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes and raised her head, and immediately noticed the deep red blush on Sayo’s face, deeper than anything she had ever seen before. “I...return your feelings, Tsugumi-san.”

She had died, hadn’t she? This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. There was no way that the flushed, demure expression on Sayo’s face was real, that the glittering joy in her eyes was real, that the blazing, swirling, uncontrollable wave of sheer elation travelling through every inch of her body was real.

“Sayo-san…” She could feel herself crying again. Tears of joy. “Sayo-san!” She threw herself forward, catching Sayo by surprise as she wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Her heart fluttered as she felt Sayo’s arms around her as well. “You’re so pretty and so amazing and so cool, and I’m just...I’m just some girl!” She mumbled into Sayo’s shoulder as she cried. “I can’t even believe you like me back!”

Sayo separated them slightly, but only just enough to allow her to caress Tsugumi’s cheek with her hand. “Why not?” She said, the warmth in her eyes going straight to Tsugumi’s heart. “You’re kind, you’re passionate, you’re knowledgeable...how could I not have feelings for you?”

“Sayo-san…”

For the second time today, Tsugumi opted to do something brave. Forcing down her feelings of nervousness, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, pausing the moment she felt Sayo’s lips against her own.

The second Sayo kissed her back Tsugumi’s mind went momentarily blank. Her lips were so soft, and she was being so gentle and cautious, and in this moment Tsugumi felt so happy that she was starting to worry she might pass out. The kiss was short, but the feeling on her lips lingered as they pulled apart.

“Sayo-san, that was--”

The sound of the bell over the door was heard. Followed by a pair of voices yelping in surprise, and then by the sound of a pair of bodies hitting the floor.

“Himari?” Tsugumi said, bewildered.

“Hina…” Sayo said through her teeth.

“Congrats on the girlfriend, Onee-chan!” Hina chirped from where she lay on the floor.

“Oh my gooooooooosh!” Himari, at least, had the sense to stand up. “That was a picture-perfect confession, straight out of a shoujo manga!” She rubbed at her eyes and sniffled. “I...I think I might cry…”

“Now, come on you two,” chided a voice that Tsugumi recognized even before she came into view. “Give the lovebirds some space.”

“Lisa-senpai?” She said as she watched Lisa pull Hina up off of the floor. “What are you doing here?”

Lisa beamed at them, practically glowing with pride. “When Moca told me Sayo needed a little push, how could I say no? Especially when she’s going for such a sweet girl like yourself.” The last comment made Tsugumi’s cheeks flush red once again.

“I knew it!” Hina pumped her fist, seemingly the only reason she hadn’t tackled the new couple in a congratulatory hug being that Lisa was still restraining her by one arm. “I knew this was why you were always going to the cafe!”

Still smiling, Lisa grabbed onto a sobbing Himari’s arm as well. “Sorry about the interruption, these girls just got too excited and ran off,” She said as she started to lead the other two out the door. “I’ll take them back over to Yamabuki, that’s where the rest of your band’s hanging out, Tsugumi.” Hina and Himari were out of the shop by now, and she was barely in the doorway, but she took a moment to look back, that bright, proud smile still on her face. “Oh, and again on the congrats! Best of luck, you two!”

And moments later, they were alone again. They both spent a long time silently staring at the door, trying to process what on Earth had just happened, until Tsugumi finally spoke up.

“So…” She said quietly, “do you want anything to drink?”

Sayo was quiet for a moment, before that gentle smile spread across her face. “That sounds nice. A mocha, perhaps?”

“Sure, of course.” Tsugumi smiled back. She was kind of in the mood for one herself. She would make two, she decided. “Oh, and I just took this cake out of the oven before you came in, so it should be cool now.” She found herself blushing, her heart still beating much too fast. “It’s a chocolate pound cake, and it has coffee grounds in it for extra flavor. Would you like to try it?”

Sayo’s smile seemed to glow, subtle yet radiant like the soft light of the moon, and it made Tsugumi wonder why she couldn’t have realized these feelings of love soon enough.

“Yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
